First Community Contribution Pack
The First Community Contribution Pack began on the 17th of June 2012. Confirmed Content Official Destruct Wiki (Wiki) Sentry (Constructor Utility) Girder (Constructor Utility) Spawn Tent (Constructor Utility) Golden Wrench for Beta Testers (Weapon, replaces Welding Gun) Confirmed Classes The Camper: The Camper is a long range class that is made to kill high priority targets while also using stealth capabilities via his Bush/Barrel. The Camper uses his stealth capabilites as a method of movement allowing to reach unexpected places to snipe from, and must achieve this to evade being caught out in close quarters where the Camper is vulnerable. *Sniper Rifle (Primary Weapon) *Bush/Barrel (Secondary Weapon) *Mallet (Melee Weapon) The Assassin: Like the Camper, the Assassin is a class that kills single, high priority targets. However, whereas the Camper gains the benefit of being able to disguise himself as an object on the map, the Assassin must evade visual detection without any tools of assistance in closing the gap between him and his mark. The Assassin compensates however with his capabilities in mid-range as well as close quarters. If he fails to infect the enemy with his poisonous blade (thus killing them), the Assassin can escape by debuffing pursuer's move speed via the Tranq. Gun or damaging them with his Electric Crossbow (though the latter can be risky due to difficulty in aiming). *Electric Crossbow (Primary Weapon) *Tranq. Gun (Secondary Weapon) *Poisonous Blade named: Poison Syringe (Melee Weapon) The Constructor: The Constructor is a defensive class that utilises his machines to help speed up an offensive push by providing spawn tents closer to the battlefield or placing girders over large drops for more cumbersome classes to cross as well as maintain area denial with his Sentry. These tools however depend upon the Constructor's vigilance to avoid enemies destorying them, as does the Constructor depend upon his tools due to his weapons generally lacking the necessary firepower to fight the more combative classes independently. *Hunting Rifle (Primary Weapon) *Nail Gun (Secondary Weapon) *Welding Gun (Melee Weapon) *Build/Destroy Tool(s) (Utility Item) **Sentry **Girder **Spawn Tent The Guardian: A hulking class of raw power, the Guardian is a frightening powerhouse in direct combat, either from his minigun that tears anything in mid-range or closer to ribbons or from his mortar launcher flushing out the odd coward ducking under cover. As is a staple with many defensive classes though, the Guardian's raw power comes at the price of requiring a lot of preparation time. Whether its the need to spin up his minigun or setting up and loading the mortar launcher, the Guardian is vulnerable to ambushes due to his dependence on set up made worse by the fact due to him being most effective in direct combat, the Guardian can easily have the best situation suddenly turn into the worst. *Minigun (Primary Weapon) *Mortar Launcher (Secondary Weapon) *Wooden Club (Melee Weapon) Trapman: Whereas most robots from an undecided future become super heroes, Trapman became a character class. Whereas the Guardian benefits from direct fighting, Trapman is a defensive class whose use of indirect explosives, be they the planted mines or the remote controlled rockets, Trapman can devastate many pushes with careful planning and tactical spamming. To his detriment though, this leaves Trapman with one of the weakest melees in the game, the Paperfan, along with the self-damage from explosives as well as the prep time for planting mines meaning that direct combat is one of his greatest weaknesses. *Rocket Launcher Arm (Primary Weapon) *Arm-ored Mine-r & Detonator (Secondary Weapon) *Paperfan (Melee Weapon) The Flanker: If anyone can fill the role of guerilla warfare, it will often be the Flanker. With his swift speed and his trusty Jetpack, there are not many heights or distances that the Flanker cannot travel, add in the frightening combination of his Uzi weakening the opponent and the Spiked Bat finishing the job and you can see the formidability of this nimble aggressor. Naturally though, his speed and movement abilities come at the cost of his vitality being rather low, making him easily disposed by aware enemies, add in the importance of using the Spiked Bat in order to output any genuinely threatening damage and you will see that this fellow embodies Fragile Speedster and Glass Cannon with ease. *Uzi (Primary Weapon) *Jetpack (Secondary Weapon) *Spiked Bat (Melee Weapon) The Speaker: Growing bored of preaching in gospels, the Speaker is a class that uses his spiritual words and cursive damning to support his allies. Whether you heal your teammates or boost their health with the Holy Talker or you rally the troops with a damage buff from the Storm Caller, the tide of battle can change very easily in the push's favour when the Speaker's on board. As to be expected though, this leaves the Speaker with only one genuine weapon and his abilities as a combatant are a little left to be desired. *Holy Talker Heal-o-Phone (Primary Weapon) *Storm Caller Banner (Secondary Weapon) *Umbrella (Melee Weapon) Mad Scientist: Once a simple man with a curiosity for things artificial, the Mad Scientist evolved to a destructive force of machines and tools, built around ruining his rival's tools, poor constructor. With his dangerous Toxic Thrower for flanking foes, his laser pointer with its surface penetration and radar marking capability and his trusty modified cattle prod, build with the ability to hack constructions and convert them to the Mad Scientist's side, he is an offense force to be feared...if only his burst damage wasn't unreliably awful. *Toxic Thrower Thrower (Primary Weapon) *Laser Point Marker (Secondary Weapon) *Modified Cattle Prod (Melee Weapon) Category:Community-Submitted Content